Skandians
Sometimes enemies, mostly allies to Will and his friends, the Skandians are a seagoing race of warriors from the frozen northland of Skandia. They raid the coast of Araluen and countries on the main continent, travelling in their extremely fast wolfships. The Skandians are big, noisy, and enthusiastic warriors, fond of singing and drinking. Their weapon of choice is the battleaxe, also called the broadax. Skandians make faithful friends and fearful enemies who will raid. Skandians are most likely based on the Vikings. They can go into "Beserker" mode and think of nothing but bloodshed and killing, ignoring their own injuries. In such a case they will have to be calmed down by fellow Skandians. Araluen signed a treaty with the Skandians in book 4, called the Hallasholm Treaty, after their capitol, that declares no more mass attacks on Araluen and gives Skandia a manned garrison of 100 Araluen archers ready to be called on in times of need. In Araluen there is a Skandian crew ready to fight in war when called on. By signing this treaty, People gave him a last name." Will Treaty." Skandian Religion The Vallas: Three deities that are the Supreme deities of the Skandian religion. They are the gods of vengeance, with appearances depicting a shark, a bear and a vulture. The Vallas consist of Thurak (the shark), Gorlog (the bear) and Hergel (the vulture). A Vallasvow can be sworn to the Vallas, with the person taking the Vallasvow against someone, and swearing their intent to kill that person and all their loved ones. Oberjarl Ragnak took a Vallasvow against King Duncan after the events of the Battle of Thorntree. A vallasvow, however, can only be taken against treachery or murder. Gorlog: A mythical creature with long nails, hair, a braided beard, and teeth. He is used in exclamations of shock, such as "Gorlog's Beard!", "Gorlog's Horns!", "Gorlog's Nostrils!", or "Gorlog's Teeth!". After going to Skandia, Halt became very fond of Gorlog, saying that he is "the very soul of variety". In Erak's Ransom, it is to be noted that Pauline also used this expression, when organising her and Halt's wedding. Hergel: Another disgusting deity of the skandians, who takes the form of a vulture. Hergel has features much like Gorlog. Thurak: the last addition to the vallas, Thurak's appearance is no better than that of the other two vallas. Thurak takes the form of a horned shark. Skandian Ranks Oberjarl: The Supreme ruler of Skandia. An oberjarl is elected by a common vote were the Jarls vote over which jarl will become oberjarl (known Oberjarls are Ragnak and Erak). Jarl: Jarls are the Skandian war leaders (Erak Starfollowerbecoming Oberjarl, Sten Hammerhand. Ulfak, Loring). Hilfmann: The Oberjarl's treasurer and accountant.(Borsa). Skirl: A wolfship (battleship) captain. (Svengal, Gundar, Slagor and Toshak are notable examples). '''Kirril: '''A second in command to a Skirl.(examples are Horak and Nils, and Svengalbecoming a skirl) Attire and Armor The Skandians are well known for their distinctive attire and armor. They wear sheepskin vests, which provide warmth in their frozen homeland, and sealskin boots, which are not only warm and waterproof, but also very quiet. The Skandians wear huge, horned iron helmets, with no padding. They carry large, round wooden shields covered with hardened ox hide and studded with brass plates, which they use with great effect along with their battleaxes,which make them among the most formidable melee fighters in all of Araluen. Gilan once said when facing off against an angry axeman, back against a cliff with only 2 knives, the best strategy is to just jump off the cliff. Category:Races Category:Articles needing Improvement Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters